


diving into you

by zadonis



Series: genderbent pentagon [3]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, i think that's all probably, lots of affection anyway, mild exhibitionism, there's rarely a scene where they aren't touching each other in some way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadonis/pseuds/zadonis
Summary: She looked like a goddess there, Changgu thought as she looked up from the pillow, watching Kino’s face melt into pleasure, outlined in pale sunlight that came through the curtains covering the window. And like a goddess, she wasn’t sure if she could touch her, not until Hyunggu grabbed her hands and placed them on her skin.ORchanggu loves hyunggu. like a lot.





	diving into you

Changgu loved when she woke up surrounded by her favorite people. When she was younger, that meant her parents. But now, it meant waking up with Hyunggu’s head causing her arm to go numb, Hyunggu’s legs tangled with hers, and the sound of either Yanan or Shinwon being quiet to not wake them. This morning, she and Hyunggu had slept in her bed, and Changgu usually slept like the dead, but the pins and needles in her arm had left her so uncomfortable that she actually woke up. Yanan, who looked as if he’d just woken up, was standing just in front of the bed and staring right at her.

“There’s a situation,” he whispered, eyes flicking beyond her to the bare rise of Hyunggu’s shoulder. “I think you should both get up.”

She groaned and sat up, tugging the blankets up with her. “What? Did more members turn into girls?”

Kino grumbled and tried rolling over, but the bed was too small for her to do much more than tilt toward the wall. Changgu tapped her on the shoulder. “You need to wake up.”

“Just come to the other dorm, and you’ll see.” Yanan said softly before he turned and left her to wake Hyunggu up by herself.

“Kang Kino,” Changgu leaned in to press a kiss against Hyunggu’s shoulder, her neck, her jaw, and finally her cheek. The cheek twitched beneath her lips, and she knew her girlfriend was smiling. “I knew you were awake.” She reached under the blankets to pinch at whatever skin she could find.

Hyunggu laughed and sat up, letting the blankets pool around her hips. Hungry eyes drank in the sight before her: Hyunggu’s pretty pale skin exposed to the pale morning light, nipples growing hard in the cool air. Changgu wanted to lean in and leave her mark on that skin, to taste the rosy color of her girlfriends nipples, and feel the hum of pleasure as it rolled through her body. But they were wanted elsewhere.

She cleared her throat.

“Yanan says there’s a situation.”

Hyunggu nodded and stretched her arms overhead, her fingers brushing against the ceiling, but she didn’t seem to mind. Changgu didn’t mind either, loving the chance to stare uninhibited at the other girl. She wondered if Yanan knew what they’d gotten up to after his breathing evened out below them. Had he noticed the small pile of clothes at the end of her bed from when she stripped Kino bare and brought her to an orgasm using just her fingers; she hoped she’d swallowed all of Kino’s moans when she kissed her. They hadn’t dared to risk getting Changgu off, which she understood because she could get a bit loud sometimes, and that definitely would have woken Yanan.

“We should probably go check the situation out, right?” Hyunggu climbed into Changgu’s lap, looking entirely like she was thinking of doing anything but leaving bed. She had her bedroom eyes turned on high, and Changgu was completely under her spell. Hyunggu leaned in, fingers drifting up through Changgu’s hair, lips hovering just a hair’s breadth away.

The quickest, most cursory knock ever preceded the door into the room swinging wide open.

“Oh, shit!” Hongseok spun around and ended up slamming the door behind him.

Hyunggu slipped over the side of the bed and landed on her feet, all while laughing. Changgu yanked the bedsheets up over her chest, dying of the sudden heat that filled the room. She pressed a hand against her cheek.

“Hongseok, hyung!” Hyunggu called through the door as she grabbed a long shirt of Yanan’s from where it was dragged over the desk chair. “You can come in now if you’re still breathing out there!”

Changgu was grateful that she was still dressed in at least a tank top and boxers when the door cracked open again and a beet red Hongseok inched inside.

“So neither of you is a man again?” He asked, glancing around the room, and completely avoiding eye contact with either of them.

Sliding out of the bed, Changgu sighed, “We already told you, sex isn’t the cure.”

Hongseok blinked up at the ceiling. “No, I know that, but –“ He bit his lip. “I’m going to go blind for what I just saw, I hope you both rest easy with that thought.”

Changgu sidled up behind Hyunggu, hooking her chin over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Why’d you come in here, oppa?”

As he always did when she called him that, Hongseok frowned, but it did get him to look at her. His frown deepened. “Hyojong’s back to normal. I just thought that if he was, then maybe –“

Before he could finish his sentence, Changgu was out of the room, not minding that she was barely dressed, barely aware of Hyunggu chasing after her as she tore out of the dorm and ran to the other one.

Wooseok jumped out of the way of the door when Changgu kicked it open.

It was like the last time. Everyone gathered around staring at Hyojong who was sitting half-naked on the couch when Changgu arrived, only this time the two of them weren’t the same. Hyojong’s boobs were gone as evident by the flat planes of his chest left exposed to the morning air of the dorm.

He grinned happily at her as she stumbled toward him, Hyunggu close behind her.

“What happened?” Changgu couldn’t control her hands which reached out to touch his face, feeling along down to his chest. “How did you change back?”

“Hey!” He swatted at her hands as they wandered around his nipples. “You can look but don’t touch, Changgu.”

“Really, though, how did you change back?” Hyunggu collapsed down beside him, equally as in awe as Changgu.

Hyojong’s eyes moved around the room, settling at last on Shinwon who was sipping at a mug of coffee watching the scene happily. Changgu wasn’t quite sure when that situation had mended itself because when she and Hyunggu left the practice room the day before, Shinwon and Hyojong still hadn’t spoken to each other in days.

“I woke up this morning and I was back to normal,” Hyojong admitted. His voice was just a shade deeper, which she hadn’t really noticed the change before but now that she was so used to his voice coming from a female him, the slight change was noticeable. “I’m not really sure how, but uh, maybe it has to do with us getting drunk last night?”

Shinwon chuckled into his coffee and Hyojong grinned at the sound.

“You got drunk?” Hyunggu folded her arms.

Hyojong shrugged, “Alcohol is a solution, you know.”

Changgu pushed at his shoulder. “But you’re you again? One hundred percent original Kim Hyojong?”

“Are you asking me if I have a dick again?”

“I’m asking if you’re back to who you were before.” Changgu stood up, staring down at the man in front of her. He definitely looked like he was back, but she wanted to know if he felt like it too. “Do you feel like you again?”

She could feel Hyunggu’s eyes on her, and for once the feeling wasn’t a comfort. She’d told the other girl how much she wanted to go back to being a man again, if only to escape the discomfort of repeating the menstrual cycle. She’d confided that she worried that she wouldn’t feel quite herself if they did go back to being men. Hyunggu was only staring at her now – boring holes into her, really – because she knew what Changgu’s questions really meant.

Hyojong shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I’m still a little hungover, and I’ve only been awake for about twenty minutes, but so far I feel like I’m back to how I was before.”

Changgu slipped to the side, sinking down into Hyunggu’s lap, and she twisted her arms around her neck and shoulders. “So we just have to get drunk? We get wasted, and just like that, we’ll be back to the no-boobs, no-vagina, dick life?”

A few of the guys behind them laughed, but all of Changgu’s attention was on Hyojong.

“Yeah. I think. I mean, no guarantees or anything.”

Hyunggu squeezed her around the waist and brushed a kiss against her shoulder. “Okay, so party tonight?”

No one affirmed the plans, but soon enough everyone was filtering out of the dorm, and Changgu thought she heard someone say something about getting whiskey.

“Hongseokie-hyung!” Hyunggu called, “Do you want to come sit with us?”

“Why are you doing this, Kino? Stop tormenting him.” Changgua chastised as Hongseok turned bright red. “It’d be like asking Yanan-ie if he slept well.”

Hyunggu giggled, tucking her laugh into the crook of Changgu’s neck.

And then Hongseok sat down beside them in Hyojong’s deserted seat. He drummed his fingers on his knees, licked his lips, and glanced around the room like he was still seeing them naked and trying not to look.

“Can I?” Hyunggu whispered against Changgu’s skin, and she knew exactly what she was asking for. In all of their talking since the first night that they hooked up on the rooftop, they’d talked about fantasies and histories, and through it all Hyunggu had insisted she’d always thought about having a threesome, and admitted that she thought her best chance of having one was while she looked like a girl. Changgu wasn’t one hundred percent on board with the idea, but she wasn’t one to deny Hyunggu much of anything.

“If you think it’ll work.”

Hyunggu paused as if she was really thinking of leaning over and asking Hongseok to join them in bed. If they’d had another minute, she probably would have, but at that moment Yanan wandered back into the room. Changgu couldn’t help but wonder why Kino didn’t want to ask Yanan to join them, but then again, she thought maybe she knew already. Maybe Hyunggu found Hongseok attractive. It was probably the six pack or his brain, but that could also be why she was attracted to Changgu – her arms and brain.

Yanan settled down on the sofa across from them. He leveled his gaze on Changgu, and Hyunggu tightened her hold on her.

“What’s up?” Changgu asked.

Yanan cracked his knuckles. “Are you still going to be together after you turn back?”

“What?” Changgu half-twisted in her girlfriend’s lap. “Yeah, of course we are. Why are you asking, Yananie?”

Hyunggu smiled widely, and Changgu simply couldn’t look away from her radiant girlfriend. She didn’t hear Yanan’s answer or hear the words Hongseok spoke after. All she heard was the soft tone of Hyunggu’s voice when she whispered, “I think he’s jealous you’re spending all your time with me. The YanOne ship is sinking.”

“Stop!” Changgu felt a smile tugging at her lips. “Yanan and I are fine.”

“Really?” Hyunggu raised an eyebrow. “Then why is he practically glaring at us right now? Maybe he heard us last night.” She gasped playfully, eyes going comically wide.

Changgu twisted around, and sure enough, Yanan was frowning at them.

“Were you even listening?” Yanan asked.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t.”

The biggest fight she and Yanan had ever had was a while back and it was meaningless, but they hadn’t spoken to each other for two and half weeks, which was tough to do when they shared a room and had to see each other almost literally every day. Sitting there in Hyunggu’s lap while Yanan frowned and began turning pink had Changgu praying that this estrangement wouldn’t last nearly as long as those unbearable two weeks had.

“Yananie, I’m sorry. Please,” she stretched a hand toward him, hoping he would lean forward and take it. “I’ve been distracted lately, and I’m sorry. But really it’s Hyunggu’s fault. You should really blame her.”

A sharp pinch to the back of her arm had Changgu yelping and leaping out of Hyunggu’s lap, right over toward Yanan. She landed halfway in his lap, and immediately he tightened his arms around her, righting her.

“We should hang out, don’t you think?” Changgu suggested. “See a movie, play games, lock Kino out so that way it’s just the two of us, I swear.”

Across the room, Hyunggu leaned over against Hongseok. “That’s alright, Hongseok-hyung and I will find something to do. Right, hyung?”

“Oppa, take good care of my girlfriend.” Changgu winked at Hongseok and Hyunggu let out a loud peal of laughter that drew attention from Hui where he sat in the kitchen. “Now, we’ll be leaving you to your own dorm for the first time in weeks. Enjoy.” She pulled Yanan to his feet and dragged him out of the dorm.

She wasn’t sure exactly what entertainment Hyunggu was looking to Hongseok for, but she wondered if it had anything to do with that threesome she dreamed about.

But she wouldn’t let thoughts of Hyunggu distract her from making sure that her friendship with Yanan remained intact.

Sometimes a bit of quality time between the two best friends could just mean sitting in their bedroom on their phones together, Yanan sending Changgu funny things and Changgu laughing at them, Changgu telling Yanan funny stories about his childhood and Yanan laughing, or both of them just falling into bouts of laughter for so long that Changgu thought that her ribs would crack. That was exactly what was happening. Changgu’s eyes were wet with tears and her stomach ached all because of the thing Yanan had just shown her.

“God, you’re loud.” Yanan shoved his hand over Changgu’s mouth, laughing just as hard as she was. “Wooseokie will think we’re purposely trying to throw him off his game.”

Wooseok was the only one in the dorm, and he was focusing on playing something (probably Overwatch), and he would almost definitely kill them if their laughter messed him up.

Changgu dropped her head over onto Yanan’s thigh. “I haven’t laughed so hard in a while.”

“Hyuggu-yah doesn’t make you laugh?” Yanan combed his fingers through Changgu’s hair, and she closed her eyes at the touch.

“Of course she does, but not like you do. Me and her have a different kind of relationship than you and I.” Changgu sighed.

Yanan made a noise that Changgu couldn’t quite decipher.

“What?”

The movement of his fingers in her hair ceased. “Your relationship. It’s about, um, sex mostly, right? Like Hyojong-hyung and Shinwon-hyung? She takes care of you, you take care of her? Like, you give her oral sex when you think no one else is awake to hear you?”

At that, Changgu cracked open her eyes and looked up at him. “Were you awake last night?”

Yanan’s cheeks and nose and forehead and ears were all a rosy shade of pink. “It’s a bit hard to sleep through the top bunk creaking so much I almost thought I was going to be crushed. Plus, Hyunggu wasn’t quiet about moaning your name, Changgu-yah. I could hear everything, and believe me, I tried not to listen, but I couldn’t help it, and I thought it might be rude if I tried to leave the room because then you two would possibly stop out of embarrassment and Kino would be left unsatisfied.”

“Well, now I’m a bit embarrassed,” Changgu admitted, feeling her face growing equally as hot. “We won’t do it again, I swear.”

Yanan fanned himself. “Please don’t.”

Changgu laughed, “At least you know we have a healthy sexual relationship. But to answer your question from earlier, it’s not just carnal between us. I do have feelings for Hyunggu. You know that. I told you I did even before this weird transformation thing happened.”

Yanan nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

From outside their room, a voice suddenly called, “Yanan-hyung! Jinho-hyung needs your help!”

He sighed. “I guess I’d better go.”

Changgu sat up. “Thanks for not being angry with us. With me, I guess. Really, Yananie, I swear we won’t do that again while you’re in the room.”

Yanan laughed and brushed the seat of his pants off. “I trust you, my forever friend.”

Changgu was alone in the room for maybe five whole minutes before Hyunggu came tumbling through the door, her cheeks bright as if she’d run all the way in there from the other dorm.

“I did it!” Hyunggu flopped onto the floor. “I asked Hongseok, and he looked like he was going to pass out or be sick for a moment, but after I reassured him that I was serious, he agreed. You’re still okay with it, right?” She sat up and slipped her fingers through Changgu’s.

Changgu nodded. “Yeah, I – I think so. Like, I’m not too keen on the thought of sharing you with him, but it’s what you want.” She bit her lip nervously, hoping that Hyunggu couldn’t see through her. “Why did you choose Hongseok-hyung, though? What does he have that I don’t?”

“Do you want me to answer this with the obvious answer, or my real one?” Hyunggu’s smile faded off her face as soon as she noticed how serious Changgu was being. She reached for her hands. “Babe, I promise you, this has nothing to do with you not being enough for me, or something like that. Okay? It’s just that that was always a fantasy of mine, like I told you, and when he walked in on us this morning, I realized that he would be a good candidate. You have to admit he’s good looking, right? And I share a dorm with him, and I’ve seen him naked a time or two, and let me tell you, he’s not disappointing.

“Babe, listen to me.” She pulled Changgu’s face between her hands, and Changgu didn’t appreciate the way her face was being squished. “Yeo Changgu, there’s no one I would rather sleep with than you, and at the end of the day, if you decide you really don’t want Hongseok to join us, then I’ll tell him that the situation has changed and he’s not welcome anymore. I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Changgu felt tears prick her eyes and she hated how emotional she was being about this.

When she felt the warm press of Hyunggu’s lips against her cheek, kissing away her baby tears, Changgu crawled into Kino’s lap and pressed her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “What’s your plan?”

“What?”

“Your plan, Hyunggu. Surely you have some idea how you want this to work?” She nudged her nose against Hyunggu’s. “Is he going to watch? How involved will he be?”

Hyunggu gently prodded Changgu off her lap, and Changgu allowed it although she wondered how she got to be the one pushed around all the time despite being older. She pressed her hands to both of Changgu’s shoulders, and still Changgu let herself be pushed down until her head found the floor. As a smile spread over Hyunggu’s lips, looking increasingly devious the wider it grew, she cooed, “Oh, that. Well, let me paint you a little picture.”

Her lips closed over Changgu’s and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

 

-

 

“We are cute as shit.” Kino’s eyes scanned down the length of Changgu’s reflection. “If he doesn’t eat us up, that’s his fault. When is Hongseokie-hyung ever going to get a chance like this again?”

The time for the party had arrived. With not much of an outfit selection to choose from (not that they had to dress up for a small party with only their members in attendance) Changgu and Hyunggu had made what they had work.

Changgu was pretty sure Kino had either bribed someone to go buy her clothes, or she’d snuck out and bought them herself, but either way, she produced a set of underwear that didn’t match any that had been in that selection Hui had brought home to them that first day. A pretty black lacy bustier and a near transparent pair of black panties. Changgu found it hard to swallow just at the sight of her girlfriend slipping into them. When she then pulled out the same dress she’d tried on that day of the dates, Changgu felt light headed. The neckline showed off her cleavage, and Changgu almost protested Hyunggu wearing that, but then she decided that her looking sexy was kind of part of the point of the evening.

“And what am I supposed to wear?” She looked at Hyunggu’s closet, hoping she’d be pulling out something more suited to Changgu’s taste. She didn’t want to wear a dress really, and skirts were definitely not her thing.

“You could wear this?” Hyunggu held out a folded piece of fabric, and when Changgu took it from her, it turned out to be a somewhat familiar button down of Hongseok’s.

She smirked. “Where did you get this?”

“I may have stolen it.” Kino shrugged. “You know that he loves this shirt, so imagine how he’ll feel if he sees you wearing it. He’ll definitely want to take it off of you. Now I’m going to help Jinho-hyung and Shinwon-hyung set up out there. I’ll see you in a bit.” She leaned in to kiss Changgu and then she was gone, out the door with a twirl.

By the time that Changgu stepped out into the party, Hongseok’s shirt tucked into a pair of jeans, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, several of the members were already starting in on their drinking. Kino was chatting with Hongseok whose cheeks were a light pink. Yanan was tucked into Yuto’s side; Wooseok, Shinwon, and Jinho were having some sort of a drinking contest it looked like, and Hui and Hyojong were struggling to carry pizza boxes through the front door.

“Changgu! Yeo Changgu!”

She turned in the direction of her name and found Hongseok staring right at her, mouth dropped open at the sight of her standing there in his shirt.

“Hi, oppa!” She waved, enjoying the look on his face. He stalked across the room toward her.

“What have I told you about calling me that? And why are you wearing my shirt?”

“Hyunggu gave it to me. She told me that you’d like it on me. Or off me, whichever you decide.” Changgu fluttered her eyelashes.

Hongseok bit his lip. “We’ll see about that later. Can I get you something to drink?” He gestured at the kitchen. There were an assortment of alcohols on the counter and two six packs of beer were stacked beside them.

“Um, surprise me, please.”

Hyunggu stepped up behind her, wrapping her arms around her. Her mouth tickled over Changgu’s throat and then her jaw and her cheek. She felt a soft kiss against her temple, and then Hyunggu whispered, “You look gorgeous in that shirt. I can’t wait to see it on Hongseok’s floor.”

A glass of what appeared to be whiskey (if she had to guess) was thrust into Changgu’s hand and Hongseok sipped at his own glass. “Exactly, Yeo One-ie. Later will be something marvelous.”

A feeling like a windmill spun in Changgu’s stomach and she downed her glass in one gulp. The topic of that evening was something that made her feel quite nervous, and she only hoped that the alcohol would help rid her of that. After another glass of whiskey, a few slices of pizza, and some idle chatter with the other members, Changgu felt herself relaxing. She had a beautiful girl standing with her, one who kept sticking her hand into the back pocket of Changgu’s jeans to cop a feel of her ass.

Everything was going good until Wooseok came over to where Hyunggu and Changgu were picking at a bowl of chips that someone had sat out.

“That is a nice dress, Kino.” Wooseok’s eyes lingered for a moment too long on Kino’s tits, and Changgu stepped in front of her while Hongseok appeared out of nowhere and slapped him on the back of the head. “I mean, you look pretty. I’m going to stand on the other side of the room now.”

“She does look good!” Changgu called after Wooseok. “But she’s mine, you know!”

A few hours, more pizza, more beers and some wine and a bit more whiskey later, the party was

“So we’ve got two gay couples in the band now? Hyojong-ie and Shinwon-ie. Yeo One and Kino.” Hui asked, raising his can. Hyojong practically vaulted into Shinwon’s lap as if Hui’s words were an invitation, and he grabbed the younger man’s cheeks and planted a loud, sloopy kiss on Shinwon’s lips. “Exactly, see. There are couples now, real, actual couples.”

“We’re not gay,” Changgu pointed between herself and Hyunggu.

Wooseok nodded, a crease appearing between his brows. “Right. You’re lesbians.”

Hyunggu laughed, “We’re not lesbians. I mean, I think I might be actually gay, but you’re not, are you?” She looked up at Changgu, and suddenly the shirt felt too tight around her as the room grew warm with all the attention being focused on her.

“I don’t know, babe.” She covered her girlfriend’s mouth with her hand. “I like you, that’s all that matters, right? It doesn’t matter what label I choose when you’re the only person I’ve got eyes for.”

“That’s gross. Why can’t I date anyone?” Hui groaned and took a swig of his bottle. “When will I find someone to say cheesy things to me?”

In reality, Changgu was pretty sure bisexuality was pretty close to what she would label how she felt. She didn’t need to admit that to anyone there in that room except for maybe one person, but as she’d just said, she didn’t need to label her sexuality when Hyunggu was the only person who even mattered to her.

“Drinks, anyone?” Jinho stood up, looking around the room at the awkward silence that had followed Hui’s question. He met Changgu’s eyes. “I’m assuming I should get both of you new drinks so you’ll be nice and drunk?”

They didn’t have much say in the matter and soon Changgu was swallowing down another mouthful of whatever Jinho was serving. Within no time, the rest of the members were grabbing more drinks for themselves as well and Shinwon was grabbing the karaoke machine he’d won at something or another and he dragged Hyojong out to perform a song. With everyone getting increasingly tipsier, Changgu thought that might be a good time to sneak away.

“Hyunggu! Babe,” She whispered, nudging her girlfriend, and nearly slopping her drink down the front of her. “I think now might be the time to go. I’ll meet you in Hongseok’s room in three?”

Hyunggu nodded, looking around the room for Hongseok. “Be there in three.”

Exactly three minutes later, Hyunggu stumbled through the door of his bedroom, dragging Hongseok behind her. He already had an expression on his face like he couldn’t believe this was happening, and it wasn’t until Kino pulled Hongseok’s shirt out of his waistband, briefly revealing his abs, that Changgu decided that she could definitely be down with what was about to happen.

Changgu stood from the bed and sauntered over to where they stood right in front of the doorway.

She slipped a hand against the collar of Hongseok’s shirt. “Is it okay if I kiss you, oppa?”

Hongseok nearly growled when he pushed Changgu back against the wall. “Stop calling me that.” His hands were settled on her hips, pressing her into the wall, and he was so close that it didn’t take more than a light tug of his collar to bring his mouth down onto hers.

“Hey, this was my idea!” Hyunggu whined from behind them.

Hongseok was a busy kisser. He pulled her closer by the hips and parted her lips easily, twisting his tongue with hers. Changgu moaned and fisted his collar in her hands.

“My girlfriend,” Hyunggu must have tugged at the back of Hongseok’s shirt because he was suddenly torn away from her lips, and Changgu had only enough time to pull in a breath before Hyunggu’s mouth was on hers.

“I can’t lie. This is very hot to watch.” Hongseok slipped a hand over Hyunggu’s shoulder, and his fingers brushed against Changgu’s arm as he slid the straps of Kino’s dress down her shoulders.

Hyunggu broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder at Hongseok. “Don’t say it like we’re live lesbian porn for you, hyung.” She stepped back from Changgu and jabbed a finger into Hongseok’s chest. “You’re only here because we’re letting you.”

Changgu took the opportunity to kiss Hyunggu’s shoulder and the nape of her neck, and slid the strap off her other shoulder. “You tell him, babe.”

Hyunggu rolled her head back as Changgu reached around to cup her boobs, kissing over the side of her neck. Changgu made eye contact with Hongseok and he moved backwards until his knees hit the bottom bunk and he fell backward, his eyes still trained on the two of them.

“I want to kiss him,” Kino told Changgu.

As she walked toward the bed, the dress slid down her body, and she stepped easily out of it as she crawled onto the bed, straddling Hongseok’s lap. Changgu decided to take a step back, to be an observer for the moment, so she leaned back against the wall again, and watched.

Hongseok hesitated when he raised his hands, as if he wasn’t sure where on Hyunggu’s body he should put them, and when he finally settled them on her hips, he gulped audibly. Hyunggu giggled and leaned in to capture his lips with hers.

A pang deep in Changgu’s chest had her glancing away, but she looked back when she heard the mattress groan as they shifted their weight.

Hongseok lifted his hands from Hyunggu’s hips and broke the kiss. “Kino-yah? Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

Changgu pushed away from the wall immediately slipping over to the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunggu moved off Hongseok’s lap, and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry, Hongseok-hyung.” Her shoulders shook when Changgu placed on hand on her arm.

Hongseok slid off the bed to crouch in front of her. He and Changgu looked at each other, and she could read the question in his eyes – should he leave? She shrugged. Changgu wasn’t the voice of Hyunggu.

“I thought I wanted this, but I don’t think I can.” Kino mumbled, leaning into Changgu.

“That’s alright.” Hongseok placed a careful, comforting hand on her thigh. “Now that we’re here, I don’t think I can do it really, either. No offense, but kissing you just then, both of you, was a bit like wanting to eat something really badly, but as soon as you get a taste, it’s just not what you imagine. You know? You’re both lovely, but we’re just friends, aren’t we? Let’s just go back out there. We’ll drink, maybe you two will get drunk, and tomorrow you’ll wake up as guys again.”

Changgu laughed. “Yeah, let’s hope.”

Hongseok straightened his shirt, ran a hand through his hair, and looked back at the two of them again. “Thanks for the offer though, Kino, Yeo One-ie.”

“No problem, Hongseok-hyung. We’ll be back out in a minute.” Changgu waved as Hongseok closed the door behind him, and she turned around to face Hyunggu. “Do you want me to stay?”

Hyunggu nodded.

“Do you want me to help you back into that dress, or do you want to get up to something else?”

Hyunggu let out a wet-sounding laugh. “We should get back out there to the party. Get drunk, fall asleep, and if Hyojong-hyung was right, then I’ll wake you up in the morning with a blow job.”

“Deal,” Changgu stuck out her hand to help Hyunggu back to her feet.

 

-

 

The next morning, all the light was too bright and her head pounded and her mouth was dry and Changgu knew this was going to be one hell of a hangover. She blindly reached over for Hyunggu, curling her fingers through her hair, careful not to tug.

Kino groaned and shoved her face farther into the pillow. “No. No. Can’t wake up.”

“Shh!” Someone hissed from the bed below them and it took Changgu a good few minutes to figure out if that person was Yanan or Shinwon.

Drinking was a horrible idea. She always got the absolute worst hangovers, and it was never really worth it, not even –

“Wait!” She jolted upright, which made her head throb unbearably, but it would all be worth it if it had worked.

“What the fuck! We’re still girls!” Changgu cried, holding her boobs. Her definitely still present boobs. “Shinwon, your boyfriend’s a liar.”

He groaned and a dull thump noise had Changgu thinking that the older man had just attempted to punch the bottom of the top bunk. “Talk to Hyojong. Not me.”

“I don’t want to talk to that liar. Why are we still girls? We got drunk, I have the hangover to prove it.”

Shinwon mumbled something that could’ve been either an answer or a series of swear words.

“If it didn’t work then we’ll figure something else out, babe.” Kino tossed an arm over her waist. “Come back to bed. We’ll sleep our hangovers away, and as soon as Shinwon leaves the room we’ll make out on his bed.”

The thud happened again and Changgu laughed, sinking back down to the pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but all she could do was think about the weight of breasts on her chest, the lack of a dick between her legs. Hyojong’s fix hadn’t worked for them, so what would? Were they stuck permanently like that?

“I like you whatever way you are, Changgu. Nothing will change that.” Hyunggu mumbled, nosing against her cheek. “Now shush. You’re thinking so loud I can hear you.”

 

-

 

By the time Changgu woke again, it was late into the afternoon and the dorm was all quiet as if everyone had left. Everyone except for Hyunggu.

“You’re awake,” she smiled, tucking her phone back into the pounch she had hanging off the head of the bed. “I was wondering if you were ever going to. Here, have some water.”

Changgu gratefully accepted the bottle of water that her girlfriend seemed to pull from nowhere. “Where is everyone else?” She asked once she’d finished the bottle off.

“I don’t know, but they’re not here.” Hyunggu sat up, swinging her leg over Changgu’s hips. “All I care about is that we’re alone now. We’re alone and I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Changgu easily settled her hands on Hyunggu’s hips.

She hummed and smiled, reaching under the pillow and pulled out a big, silicone cock.

“Oh my God,” Changgu covered her face with her hands, barely peeking out between split fingers. “Hyunggu, why do you have that?”

“And that’s not all.” A moment later, Kino’s other hand appeared, a strappy contraption dangling from her fingers. “I want to feel you inside of me. I thought if Hyojong’s cure worked then this would have been a waste of money, but it didn’t so we might as well strap this dildo into this somehow, and then you can fuck me, babe.”

Changgu covered her face entirely again, whining into her palms. She wanted to, she really did, but the way Hyunggu was being so open, so honest, had Changgu feeling flustered. Of course she would do it; she couldn’t shake the image of Kino coming undone around her, riding her or just writhing beneath her. It was an image that had Changgu feeling hot around the collar.

“Babe,” Hyunggu bounced lightly on her lap, and reached forward to tug Changgu’s hands away from her face. “Will you do this for me? Please?”

“Yeah.” She squeezed Hyunggu’s fingers.

Ten minutes and a few interesting internet searches later, Changgu had a fake cock standing at attention and an eager Hyunggu flushing a pretty shade of pink in anticipation.

“Do I need to finger you or anything?” Changgu asked, a bit intimidated by the size of the silicone penis. Not that she would have openly admitted it, especially right then with Hyunggu salivating over it, but when she was a guy her dick wasn’t quite as big around or as long as the one that she currently had strapped on.

Hyunggu shook her head. “Nope. I’m so wet right now that it should be pretty easy. And I like a bit of a stretch.” She leaned forward, ghosting her lips over Changgu’s, whispering, “All I need you to do right now is kiss me.”

And that was one thing Changgu was more than happy to do.

It was all soft lips and wet tongues, satin skin and burning touches. She felt a dull pressure when Hyunggu wrapped a hand around the fake cock, slicking it up with a bit of lube she’d pulled from somewhere. She nipped at Hyunggu’s bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. Hyunggu sighed and rutted down against Changgu’s thigh, all hot and wet, sliding over her skin.

“I need you,” Hyunggu whined, desperately licking into her mouth. “Now, before anyone comes back and hears us. But you would like that, wouldn’t you? You want to get caught.” Her words were teasing, but Changgu could hear the seriousness behind them. She may have a slight exhibitionism kink since she didn’t really mind having sex in the bunk above either Yanan or Shinwon, and she loved that Hyunggu wasn’t averse to it either. Changgu loved Hyunggu, plain and simple, and she moaned those words against the other girl’s teeth.

“Fuck,” Hyunggu pressed her lips to Changgu’s swallowing anymore words that rolled off her tongue. Changgu felt her shifting, felt the pressure as Hyunggu sank down on the silicone cock, felt the moan hum into her mouth as Hyunggu enjoyed the stretch. “God, Chang – Ah!” She rolled her hips forward, hands falling to Changgu’s chest to stabilize herself.

She looked like a goddess there, Changgu thought as she looked up from the pillow, watching Kino’s face melt into pleasure, outlined in pale sunlight that came through the curtains covering the window. And like a goddess, she wasn’t sure if she could touch her, not until Hyunggu grabbed her hands and dragged them up to her tits.

“Touch me. Please.”

And Changgu complied, twisting at her nipples, tracing her fingers down over the curves of her breasts, over collarbones, shoulders and ribs. The bunk creaked loudly beneath them as if to rival the low moans streaming from Hyunggu’s lips, and Changgu was in awe of the woman riding her, so in love that she almost didn’t notice the heat building in her gut, the wetness growing between her thighs where the strap of the harness rubbed between her folds, perfectly rough against her clit.

Hyunggu rolled her head back, showing off her gorgeous pale throat, and Changgu wanted to mark it up. Her hips slowed, and Hyunggu suddenly tilted her head forward, making eye contact with Changgu through half-lidded eyes.

“I have an idea.”

In one smoothe motion, Hyunggu rolled over onto her back, pulling Changgu over on top of her. “You fuck me.”

And it was such a wonderful request that Changgu wasted no time. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, spread kisses over her cheeks and lips. She started out slow, teasingly grinding her hips forward. Hyunggu didn’t appreciate that pace, so she reached down, fingers digging into Changgu’s ass.

“I said fuck me, not tease me.”

Changgu laughed. “Be polite, Kino.”

Desperation was a good look on her, Changgu decided, but pleasure was always the better option, so she drew her hips back until only the tip of the silicone cock was still inside of Hyunggu. Changgu rocked in and out, groaning at the feel of her girlfriend’s nails digging into her butt. She slipped a hand down between their bodies, sliding a thumb against the hard bead of Hyunggu’s clit, and the girl beneath her squealed, arching her body up off the bed, practically singing Changgu’s name.

When she came, it was a glorious sight. Her back curved slowly back down into the mattress, her fingers twitching against Changgu’s butt, and her eyelids fluttered closed. Her whole body glittered under a fine layer of sweat, and Changgu slid out of her, reaching around behind herself to undo the strap-on, which she tossed to the end of the bed.

Hyunggu opened her eyes again a moment later, and smiled, crooking her finger at Changgu. “Come here. I want to treat you. Or eat you.”

A flicker of time later, Changgu squeezed her knees on either side of Hyunggu’s head, grinding down on her girlfriend’s tongue. Over the past weeks, Hyunggu had become a master at getting Changgu off in moments. She knew how to use her tongue, where to touch Changgu (that spot behind her right knee), and the exact song to hum against her clit to make her cum as quickly and wonderfully as possible. Hyunggu’s tongue was a blessing Changgu was glad she got to know, and as she came on it, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning Hyunggu’s name, confessing again. “I love you. Oh my God, Hyunggu, love you. Fuck. Ah, Hyunggu.”

The room smelled like sweat and sex, and both of their bodies were sticky from the same combination as they slid back beneath the covers. Changgu kissed the taste of herself from Kino’s lips, kissed her until at that remained was the sweet taste of Kino, pure and simple.

It was some time later, after the kisses had faded away and they were dozing in and out of consciousness again, that the door to the bedroom flew open and Shinwon walked inside, startling both girls out of their half-sleep state.

“The room reeks of sex. What the hell.” Shinwon immediately backed out of the room again, slamming the door behind him.

“I guess they’re back.” Hyunggu murmured, stretching her arms over her head, and twisting her legs with Changgu’s. “We should probably go shower off and open a window in here. It really is pretty intense in here.”

Changgu was still so tired, still partially hungover and the sex hadn’t made her any more likely to want to move. And her body felt so heavy all of a sudden, like she’d been drained of energy. She just wanted another minute more.

“Come on,” Hyunggu sighed, reaching over to grab the top of the sheet where it was tucked under Changgu’s chin. “Upsy daisy!” And then she pulled.

Changgu could tell something was different just by the way that the air touched her skin.

“Fuck!” Hyunggu swore, scrambling toward the edge of the bed. “Babe, your –“

Changgu blinked down at her body. Flat chest. Dick.

She laughed, although she didn’t mean to, and she was mildly surprised to find her voice back to a deeper tone. “I’m back.”

Hyunggu smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Yeah, you’re back.” Almost self-consciously, she reached to cover her breasts.

“Hey, if I turned back, then you’ll turn back too. Okay? Just give it a bit more time.” She leaned in and kissed Hyunggu, sliding her hands away from her chest. “Now why don’t we go shower?”

Changgu knew that Hyunggu was too shocked to show any proper excitement, and when they left the room together, she sent up a silent prayer that Hyunggu could turn back soon as well.

 


End file.
